Social media sites continue to grow at a fast pace. People of all generations use social media to exchange messages and share experiences of their daily life in a timely fashion. For example, they may post their opinions about a restaurant they are in at the moment or the television show they have just watched.
Television has become a new platform that users utilize to access social media while they watch television. Users are able to read social media messages on the television. With the dramatic growth of the wireless network speed, television content as of today is also delivered to mobile devices.